disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lampy
Lampy is an orange desktop lamp with a long, flexible gooseneck, from his head to his body, from The Brave Little Toaster and its sequels. He is the only appliance who is clearly literate (probably due to shining his light on the books his Master would be reading), as he is seen reading a phone book with more aptitude than Toaster. He has no arms but can use his electric cord and plug as handy appendages. He is voiced by Tim Stack. Personality Lampy is outgoing and impatient and has a habit of repeating words he's already said per sentence. He has moments of thoughtfulness, such as when he recalls the time his master Rob changed his bulb and kept him in use. He also has moments of incredible selflessness; his moment of glory came when he turned himself into a lightning rod during a thunderstorm in order to recharge the group's battery, which consequently blew out his bulb. Lampy was later given a new bulb by the Hanging Lamp in Elmo St. Peters' Parts Shop. He also has moments of brilliance in spite of his lack of significant intelligence, such as when he came up with a plan for rescuing Radio when Elmo St. Peters was about to pull out Radio's tubes. Role in Films The Brave Little Toaster Lampy is awoken by Radio telling a broadcast. Lampy, annoyed, shuts him off. This results in a chase throgh the house. As the lamp and radio fight, Blanky slides down the rail to fall onto them. The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars Relationships Lampy is good friends with Toaster. He is not so nice to Blanky and calls him a baby. Lampy has little patience for the bombastic Radio, even though they're best friends, and the two usually end up fighting. Lampy also dislikes Kirby's bossy attitude. Trivia *Lampy is female in the German, Polish, Serbian, and Brazilian-Portuguese dubs. *In the original "Goes to Mars" novella, he stayed behind with Kirby while the others went on the mission. *He bears a striking resemblance to Crow T. Robot from Mystery Science Theater 3000, ''the character Rayman from Ubisoft's ''Rayman video game series. *There is a cameo of Lampy and his friends in the series The Oz Kids in the episode "Christmas in Oz". *In the film National Treasure, the hero stated that Thomas Alva Edison discovered hundreds of ways not to make a lightbulb before knowing the one way to make said invention work. **Lampy holds many references to Edison himself, not just because he's an electric light, but also because he comes up with many ridiculous ideas that seemed good at the time (ex: riding on the Master's bed while Kirby pushes, using the Master's pogo stick, and riding on a skateboard while Kirby pulls). Sooner or later, however, Lampy's inventive thinking pays off (ex: turning himself into a lightning rod, or making the group look like a ghost to scare St. Peters). **One of Lampy's earliest lines even happens to be: "Sweet mother of Edison!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Lamps Category:Machines Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Animated characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:The Brave Little Toaster objects